1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle-side connector to be connected to a charging connector at the time of charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,320 discloses a vehicle-side connector to be connected to a charging connector. This vehicle-side connector includes a housing internally formed with cavities for accommodating terminal fittings. Waterproof seals are interposed between the inner peripheries of the cavities and the outer peripheries of the terminal fittings. The waterproof seals prevent penetration of water retained in clearances between the cavities and the terminal fittings into a vehicle side. However, air retained between the two connectors cannot escape easily to the outside at the time of connecting the mating charging connector to the vehicle-side connector, and a large connecting force is necessary. Additionally, the trapped air pushes the waterproof seals back to form clearances between the cavities and the terminal fittings and water may enter the vehicle side through these clearances.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent penetration of water into a vehicle side while removing air at the time of connecting two connectors.